Entre Deux Mondes
by Aokai
Summary: Crossover entre Fairy Tail et One Piece. Lorsque les mages de Fairy Tail, en revenant d'Edolas, se retrouve dans le monde d'One Piece plutôt que Earthland.
1. Prologue

**Voilà un petit crossover Fairy Tail / One Piece qui m'est venu pendant un cours d'anglais ^^ C'est que ma deuxième fic alors je sais pas si c'est bien, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^. Je pense publier le premier chapitre bientôt parce que je l'ai bientôt fini. Donc voilà bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Prologue**

Une fois que Natsu se fit battre par Mystogan, l'anima sembla se rouvrir et commença à aspirer toutes formes de magie présentes dans le monde d'Edolas. Alors qu'ils commençaient à disparaître, les trois dragons slayers simulèrent leurs morts pour que l'ancien membre de Fairy Tail apparaisse comme un héros dans son monde. Tout avait été prévu.

Lorsque toute la magie fut absorbée, ainsi que nos héros, ils durent passer par un passage inter dimensionnel. Un endroit où ils lévitaient et étaient aspirés sans pouvoir faire l choix de leur direction. Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charuru, Gajeel et même Lily Panther. Tous étaient là. Mais ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, pas loin derrière eux se trouvaient des centaines d'Exceeds. Et parmi eux se trouvait une forme bien trop grande pour être un simple chat volant…

Le dragon slayer du feu reconnu sans mal les courts cheveux blancs et les yeux d'un bleu océan de son amie d'enfance. Celle qu'il avait rencontrée à Edolas était vraiment celle qu'il connaissait. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Un cri se perdit dans l'immensité du passage.

« Lisanna ! »

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre une quelconque réponse que le premier groupe se fit aspiré sur le côté tandis que les Exceeds et Lisanna continuaient leur chemin vers une Earthland. Natsu et ses amis se déplacaient à grande vitesse sans pouvoir lutter contre la force qui les tirait. Une fois encore, le groupe se divisa en deux.

**Plus loin dans une autre dimension…**

C'était une journée comme les autres sur le Thousand Sunny. Luffy pêchait avec un grand sourire béat sur son visage, accompagné d'Usopp et Chopper Zoro dormait dans un coin Nami se prélassait au soleil tout en jetant un coup d'œil au Log Pose une fois de temps en temps Robin lisait tranquillement un livre Sanji apportait des boissons aux deux « créatures de rêves » et Franky bricolait dans son atelier. Tout se passait normalement dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais, des cris et un bruit d'éclaboussure brisèrent le peu de calme qu'il était possible d'avoir lorsque l'équipage du chapeau de paille n'était pas loin.

A quelques mètres du bateau, au beau milieu de l'océan, un petit groupe de trois personnes (ou quatre… ça compte les chats ?) avaient atterris, comme par magie, au milieu de nulle part.

Sur le Sunny, les mâchoires des trois pécheurs tombèrent sur le sol à la vue de ce phénomène. Luffy se releva précipitamment.

« Vous avez vu ?! Vous avez vu ?! Il y a des gens qui sont tombés du ciel ! » Dit-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait le petit groupe.

Le capitaine de l'équipage sautait littéralement sur place tel un gamin. Sa navigatrice s'approcha du rebord du navire pour mieux observer, suivie du reste de l'équipage.

« C'est pas possible ça doit être un effet d'optique. Ils étaient déjà là avant et on ne les avait pas vu avant c'est tout. » Dit la rousse d'un air méfiant. Elle-même ne semblait pas croire ce qu'elle disait.

« Mais on a bien vu ! Ils sont sortis de nulle part ! » Protestèrent en même temps Usopp et Chopper.

« On peut toujours aller voir, ça ne coûte rien. » Dit Robin en s'approchant de la navigatrice.

Elle prenait Nami avec les sentiments… C'est vrai que ça ne leur coûterait pas un Bery de vérifier… Et puis même si ces personnes étaient sorties de nulle part ou non, elles étaient toujours au milieu de l'océan sans navire ni rien… Elle n'allait pas les laisser se noyer… Quoique… Mais la navigatrice dût rayer la seconde option de sa tête lorsqu'elle entendit son capitaine qui la suppliait d'y aller.

« Bon OK on va voir… » Dit-elle résignée.

Les trois personnes et le chat réussirent à sortir leurs têtes de l'eau et aspirèrent une goulée d'air. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

« On est revenu ? » Demanda Natsu.

« Regarde bien idiot ! On est en plein océan avec aucune terre à l'horizon ! Bien sûr que non on est pas revenu ! » Répondit Lucy, blasée par la question de son coéquipier.

« Mais, Natsu-san, Lucy-san, je crois qu'il y a plus important… Les autres ont disparus… » Dit Wendy de sa petite voix.

Après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, les deux adolescents remarquèrent avec horreur que la petite disait vrai. Au lieu d'être neuf, comme à leur départ, ils n'étaient plus que quatre avec Charuru.

« Bah où est ce qu'ils sont passés ? Tu crois qu'ils se sont cachés pour nous faire une blague ?

« L'eau de mer a atteint le peu de cerveau que tu as mon cher, où voudrais-tu qu'ils se cachent ici ? Pour l'instant occupons nous de nous mettre sur la terre ferme. Nous n'allons pas dériver sur l'eau jusqu'à la fin du monde, non ? » Dit Charuru de sa voix autoritaire malgré sa petite taille.

« Regardez, il y a un bateau là-bas ! » Wendy commença à agiter ses petits bras pour attirer l'attention du navire.

Pendant ce temps, Natsu était devenu vert et semblait être pris de mal de cœur.

« Ne me dis pas que rien que de penser au bateau, tu as déjà le mal des transports… » Dit Lucy d'un air las.

« J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. » Répondit le dragon slayer comme il put.

Pendant ce temps, le bateau avança vers eux.

« Ouah trop cool ! Le bateau a la tête d'un lion ! » Dit Natsu juste avant d'être repris de nausées.

Lorsque le navire fut à leur portée, ils montèrent dessus suite à l'invitation de l'équipage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le ponton, ils furent accueillis par toute une petite troupe et l'un deux, habillé d'une veste rouge sans manche, d'un bermuda bleu, de sandalettes et d'un chapeau de paille les salua par un simple : « Yo ! »


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre d'Entre Deux Monde ^^ Je ne vais pas décevoir mes lecteurs et je publie rapidement la suite ) Merci de me laisser des reviews si ça vous plaît pour que je puisse m'améliorer ^^ Et si il y a une quelconque question, n'hésitez pas non plus )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Plus loin sur Grand Line…**

Un grand fracas retentit vers l'avant du bateau, rapidement suivi de la voix de Gajeel.

« Putain, c'est quoi cet atterrissage ? »

« On est où ? » Demanda Gray. « Ca ne ressemble à aucun coin de Fiore que je connais… »

En effet, ils se trouvaient sur un large navire bleu et blanc avec de grandes voiles blanches, tamponnées d'un insigne bleu. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions qu'ils se firent encerclés par toute une troupe d'hommes en uniforme.

Deux personnes - un homme de grande taille, des muscles sculptés, des cheveux blancs avec deux cigares dans la bouche, et une petite femme brune avec des lunettes – s'approchèrent des membres de Fairy Tail.

« Qui êtes vous et d'où venez vous ? Vous êtes des pirates ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui semblait être le plus gradé de l'assemblée.

« Des pirates ? Il y en a encore à Fiore ? » Demanda Erza.

« Fiore ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Dit la jeune marine, près du supérieur.

« Il semblerait qu'on ne soit pas revenu à Earthland… » Dit Lily Panther, soucieux.

« Où est Natsu ? » Demanda d'une voix geignarde Happy, au bord des larmes.

Erza soupira, sentant que les prochains jours allaient être très compliqués. Elle expliqua alors à l'homme aux cigares qui ils étaient et leur situation.

« Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail, et non des pirates. Je me nomme Erza Scarlett et voici mes amis Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Lily Panther et Happy. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître étrange, mais nous venons d'une autre dimension appelée Earthland. »

Un grand silence suivi sa déclaration… C'était normal après tout si personne ne la croyait. Dire qu'il existe des dimensions parallèles est trop gros à avaler. Et Erza, s'y était attendu. Elle poussa un autre soupir d'exaspération. Ca allait vraiment être une longue journée…

« Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous dîtes vrai ? » Demanda le supérieur.

La femme chevalier fut rassurée qu'l y ait au moins un petit espoir de compréhension. Et la seule preuve qu'elle possédait, pour vérifier son affirmation, était sa magie. Elle fit un petit signe de tête à ses amis, qui avaient compris de quoi il s'agissait, et tous utilisèrent alors leurs pouvoirs. La mage aux cheveux roux changea son armure Heart Kreuz habituelle pour son armure de la Reine des Fées, Gray fit apparaître une petite sculpture de glace, Gajeel changea son bras en un pilon de fer, et les Exceeds firent apparaître leurs ailes. Tout l'équipage de la marine fut ébahi par cette démonstration.

« Du monde d'où l'on vient, certaines personnes sont capables de pratiquer la magie. » Continua la mage de glace pour l'explication.

« Mais ce sont peut-être des fruits du démons ! » Prononça un soldat lambda. Les étrangers eurent un air interrogatif à cette remarque. Un fruit du démon ?

« Ce n'est pas possible. Le fruit du démon de la glace est déjà possédé par l'amiral Aokiji, et il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul utilisateur pour chaque capacité. Et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un fruit qui permet de changer d'armure ou de manipuler le métal… » Expliqua la brunette.

« Bon d'accord, je vais faire l'erreur de vous croire. Mais qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? » Demanda l'homme aux cigares.

« Et bien, on doit retrouver nos compagnons. On a été séparé quand on est arrivé dans ce monde. » Répondit Lily, les bras croisés. Tout le monde regarda le petit chat avec de gros yeux. On pouvait entendre des commentaires comme : « Il parle ! » et « En plus il peut voler ! ». Mais l'Exceed n'y prêta pas attention.

« On aurait besoin d'un moyen de transport le temps de les retrouver. Et de guides aussi… On peut rester ici le temps qu'on les retrouve ? » Demanda Gray.

Le chef fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas que des étrangers se baladent tranquillement sur son navire. De plus, ils n'avaient rien à faire ici, parmi les marines.

Son sergent major sembla comprendre son trouble. Mais comparé à son supérieur, elle était pour aider les membres de Fairy Tail. Elle fit un petit regard suppliant à son capitaine. Celui-ci soupira.

« Ok, mais à condition que vous fassiez comme tout le monde sur ce bateau. C'est-à-dire que vous participiez aux corvées et que vous fassiez comme si vous étiez des marines.

« Quoi ?! » Protesta Gajeel. « Jamais je…

« C'est d'accord. » Le coupa Erza. Le dragon slayer la regarda avec un air horrifié, comme si elle était folle. Il n'était pas question qu'il mette cet uniforme de plouc qui le ferait ressembler à un membre du YMCA, et qu'il passe ses journées à récurer le pont ou à éplucher les patates. Mais sinon, aucun de la team ne se plaignit, des peurs des représailles de la mage d'Exquip. Seul Happy murmura un petit « Natsu » en reniflant.

« Très bien. Je suis la capitaine Smoker, votre nouveau supérieur, et voici Tashigi, ma seconde. On va vous donner des uniformes puis vos tâches. » Les informa Smoker.

Tous les cinq hochèrent de la tête et suivirent leur supérieur.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, la même situation avait été expliquée. Natsu était encore plus vert et se retenait avec peine de ne pas rendre son repas. Luffy le regarda étonné et demanda à Lucy la raison du malaise du mage.

« Il est malade en transports… » Répondit-elle, honteuse.

« Haha ! C'est nul ! Il peut monter sur aucun moyen de transport ! »

« Dit celui qui ne peut pas nager mais qui est devenu pirate… » Soupira Nami.

Wendy se précipita vers son ami pour lui lancer le sort de Troia, pour qu'il se sente mieux. Natsu se releva deux secondes après, frais comme un gardon. Il se dirigea vers Luffy en faisant craquer ses doigts.

« Je veux un combat contre toi, viens. » Le ton de sa voix paraissait être un ordre qui ne voulait pas être remis en question.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

« Pour voir si t'es fort. Logique… » Dit Natsu, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Ces hommes tous des barbares… » Soupira Charuru.

Pendant ce temps, Sanji s'était rapproché de Lucy avec des cœurs à la place des yeux. Il dansait autour d'elle de manière complètement débile en bougeant son popotin comme un dératé.

« Ô Ange de mes nuits, je vous ai enfin trouvé après avoir traversé moult péripéties. Vous avez foulé ce navire comme vous avez foulé mon cœur. Alors que je pensais que la lumière m'avait quitté, vous m'êtes apparu comme dans un rêve, m'irradiant de votre immense beauté. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un vermisseau à vos yeux, mais accepterez vous, dans votre grande bonté, de me prendre comme l'homme capable d'exaucer vos moindres désirs, ma princesse ? » Dit il, sortant tout le baratin habituel, en faisant à baise main à la blonde.

Lucy, peu habituée à ces élans de romantisme (pour elle, les contacts avec les garçons se résumaient à de bonnes claques dans le dos qui ne contenaient aucune délicatesse) ne put s'empêcher de rougir et balbutia, ne sachant que dire.

Heureusement pour elle, et malheureusement pour Sanji, Nami n'était pas loin pour sauver la mise à la jeune fille.

« Oui oui, c'est ça. Maintenant laisses la tranquille. » Dit-elle en poussant Sanji qui répondit par un « Oui Nami-swan ! », la rousse reporta son attention sur son invitée. « Excuse le, il est toujours comme ça, fais pas attention. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

« Non, non, c'est bon ! » Répondit Lucy en essayant de reprendre ses couleurs naturelles. Elle continua à discuter allègrement avec la navigatrice.

Dans un coin, Chopper échangeait avec Wendy une discussion sur la médecine et sur les soins. Zoro était reparti faire une sieste, pas très excité par l'arrivée des nouveaux-venus, et Franky était allé continuer sa SUPER invention. Sanji préparait des boissons pour tout le monde, et Robin et Usopp regardait avec amusement la scène qu'offrait Luffy et Natsu, avec Charuru qui elle, affichait un air hautain.

De leur côté, Natsu avait supplié le capitaine au chapeau de paille de faire un combat, et celui-ci avait fini par accepter, trouvant que le bateau manquait d'animation.

« Ok je m'enflamme !

« C'est quand tu veux ! »

Tous les deux se mettaient en place, Natsu faisait craquer ses doigts pendant que des flammes l'entourèrent lentement. Luffy le regardait avec un grand sourire sur son visage, étirant son bras en faisant des moulinets.

En un court instant, ils se jetèrent sur l'autre, l'un avec son poing en feu, l'autre avec son bras étiré en arrière. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au même niveau, ils se prirent tous les deux les coups, et furent renvoyés de là où ils venaient. Natsu avait remarqué que le bras de son adversaire n'avait pas eu une taille normale lorsqu'il l'avait frappé.

« Hé, c'est quoi ça ?!

« Je suis un homme caoutchouc, je peux étirer mon corps autant que je veux. » Dit-il en se tirant les joues comme exemple. « Par contre, en échange je peux pas nager.

« Mais c'est trop la classe ! Je veux voir tout ce que tu peux faire ! Aller on continu ! »

Ils repartirent à l'assaut, chargeant leurs coups. On pouvait entendre un « Karyû no Tekken ! » et un « Gomu Gomu no Pistol ! », puis on entendait un son un peu indescriptible, mais si on avait à le faire on dirait que des gens venaient de se prendre de bonnes tartes dans leurs gueules.

Malgré leurs nez qui saignaient, les deux jeunes hommes continuaient leur combat, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Les coups de poings et de pieds fusaient à une grande rapidité. Mais lorsqu'on les connaissait bien, on pouvait savoir qu'aucun des deux ne se donnaient à fond. Bien que les garçons l'ignoraient, ils ne se donnaient à fond que lorsqu'ils avaient une vraie raison de se battre. A chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient à terrasser un puissant adversaire, c'était toujours pour le bien de quelqu'un. Eligoal, Deliora et Léon, Jellal, Phantom Lord, Laxus, Oracion Seis, Faust, pour Natsu, ils les avaient tous combattus pour ses compagnons et les membres de Fairy Tail. Baggy, Kuro, Don Krieg, Arlong, Vapolu, Baroque Works, Ener, CP9, pour Luffy, tout ça pour ses nakamas.

Alors, se donner à fond contre une personne qu'ils ne haïssaient pas, se battre sans raison, de plus contre quelqu'un qui pourrait être leur ami, était compliqué. Mais même si ils ne donnaient pas tout ce qu'ils avaient, ils étaient de forces égales. Aucun n'arrivait à surpasser l'autre.

Le combat dura quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce que l'effet de Troia s'estompe… Donc, alors que le dragon slayer de feu allait envoyer un Karyû no Hokko, il fut pris de vertiges et son visage devint vert. Luffy vu le changement chez son adversaire, et éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait se retenir et en tomba à la renverse sur le pont. Wendy, intriguée par les rires, vu que son sort s'était arrêté et se précipita aux côtés de son nakama. Lucy arriva à son tour.

« Ca ne sert à rien Wendy si ça ne dure que quelques temps. On va sûrement rester plusieurs jours sur ce bateau, il va bien devoir s'y habituer.

« Plusieurs jours ?! Beurk ! » Fit Natsu à travers ses mains plaquées contre sa bouche. Rien que l'idée de rester tout ce temps sur ce navire qui bougeait au gré des vagues le faisait se rendre encore plus mal.

Wendy se tourna vers le docteur des chapeau de paille. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, elle avait compris que le petit renne était capable de pleins de choses. Il pourrait sûrement aider son ami.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose, Chopper-san. »

Le petit animal sursauta à l'entente de son nom qui était suivi d'un suffixe honorifique. Il rougit et se gratta la tête en signe de honte, mais son ton de voix était complètement décalé de ce qu'il montrait.

« Non mais ça va pas de m'appeler comme ça ?! Tu crois peut-être que si tu le fais, ça sera un argument pour t'aider ?! »

Les trois membres de Fairy Tail furent étonnés (ou du moins autant que le pu Natsu) par cette attitude bizarre de mélanger les sentiments. Ils regardèrent le renne avec de gros yeux. Nami le frappa doucement derrière la tête.

« Reprends tes esprits Chopper, il faut les aider.

« Hein ? Euh oui ! » Le docteur partit alors à l'intérieur et en ressortit quelques courts instants plus tard, un petit flacon à la main. « C'est un produit qui enlève le mal de mer. Ca arrive parfois à n'importe qui c'est pour ça que j'en ai toujours. Tiens, si tu en bois juste une gorgée ça devrait suffire pour la journée. »

Le mage aux cheveux roses prit le flacon et suivit les instructions du médecin. Mais contrairement à la magie de Wendy qui avait agie dans la seconde qui suivait, le médicament mit un peu plus de temps. Ces quelques minutes avaient l'air d'être des heures pour le pauvre Natsu qui était en train d'agoniser.

Lorsque, enfin, le produit fut effet, la même scène que quelques minutes plus tôt se produisit et Natsu sauta sur ses pieds, en pleine forme.

« Je m'enflamme ! »

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimé ^^ Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir ) Et désolé si parfois vous comprenez pas les noms mais en fait moi je me base sur les noms des versions anglaises ^^' Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier rapidement le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^ Désolée j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour l'écrire ^^' mais je vous promets que pendant les vacances, je vais essayer d'en faire deux ) Et désolé mais c'est un chapitre plutôt petit :'(  
**

**Donc voilà, dans ce chapitre, je me suis concentrée sur le groupe « Erza » (d'ailleurs je vais me référer à ce groupe avec ce nom, et l'autre groupe sera le groupe « Natsu »). Pour améliorer la compréhension des dialogues, j'ai mis le nom des gens avant leur texte. Et puis ça évite de me répéter en disant tout le temps « dit-elle » « s'exclama-t-il » etc… Sinon je trouve que c'est trop lourd…**

**Bon j'arrête de vous embêter ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**Sur le navire du Capitaine Smoker**

Les marines s'attelaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes de marin. Sous le beau ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages, les hommes circulaient rapidement sur le pont, faisant des allers-retours à la cale, passant de la graisse sur le bastingage, rangeant la poudre à canon et nettoyant leurs armes. Parmi eux se trouvaient des figures que l'on connaît bien. Erza, qui avait été nommée comme responsable de son équipe, donnait des ordres à ses compagnons. Gray, Gajeel et Lily se dépêchait de répondre aux demandes de Titania, et Happy faisait ce qu'il pouvait, voletant un peu partout sans être d'une grande utilité. Un cri retentit de la vigile, interrompant l'agitation générale.

« Navire à tribord ! »

Le capitaine Smoker et le sergent major Tashigi s'approchèrent de la direction indiquée. La femme aux cheveux roux ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Le capitaine, entre ses deux cigares coincés dans sa bouche, réussit à articuler (une super compétence d'ailleurs, tout le monde voudrait savoir parler intelligiblement la bouche pleine) :

« C'est le navire de Drake le Pivert. Un autre capitaine pirate qui vient de se lancer dans Grand Line mais qui s'ai déjà fait connaître dans West Blue.

« On attaque Capitaine ? » demanda Tashigi.

« Question stupide Tashigi, c'est notre travail de les arrêter. » répondit son supérieur. La jeune femme sembla honteuse, elle rougissait et balbutiait quelques mots d'excuses. Le marine se tourna vers la femme chevalier.

« C'est une occasion pour vous, je veux savoir ce que vous valez au combat, vous les mages. Parce que côté corvées, j'ai vu mieux… »

Erza hocha la tête et alla informer ses compagnons de ce combat à venir. Ceux-ci y répondirent joyeusement.

« Enfin ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me dégourdir les poings, ça me démangeait ! » dit Gajeel en s'étirant et en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

« Oui, ce travail de marine n'est pas de tout repos. » compléta Gray, qui était une fois de plus torse nu.

« Ce n'est pas un combat qui va te reposer Gray ! » dit Happy en rigolant.

« Pas si on sait qu'il est gagné d'avance. » répondit Lily d'un ton docte.

« Aller on y va! » commanda Erza.

Pendant leur petite discussion, le navire de la marine s'était rapproché de la cible qui avait essayée de fuir, sans résultat.

Les membres de Fairy Tail allèrent à l'abordage pendant que les marines restèrent derrière, les regardant faire. Happy aussi était resté sur le navire encourageant ses amis. Tashigi s'approcha un peu du chat bleu d'un air intrigué.

« Tu ne vas pas les aider ?

Non, ces ennemis ne méritent pas que je me joigne au combat. Je suis trop fort pour eux ! »répondit Happy, sans fausse modestie. « Vous avez du poisson ? »

Pendant ce temps, sur le navire de Drake Gajeel, Erza et Gray se battaient avec fureur contre les petits pirates. Ces derniers n'avaient aucune chance contre trois des membres les plus forts de Fairy Tail. Lily aussi participait à la bagarre dans sa grande forme, il frappait ses ennemis avec son épée, Erza tranchait plusieurs adversaires en un coup, Gray envoyait des flèches de glace et abattait son marteau, et Gajeel frappait avec son bras transformé en pilier de fer.

Smoker regardait ses 'nouvelles recrues' d'un œil fier. Il avait trouvé là de redoutables personnes. Elles allaient sûrement lui être très utiles. Dommage qu'elles ne puissent pas rester très longtemps… Ils devaient retrouver leurs compagnons et le capitaine était un homme de parole. En tout cas, c'était sûr qu'envoyer les quatre montres était plus rapide que d'envoyer tous ses petits soldats. De plus, l'homme aux deux cigares était très intéressé par les pouvoirs des visiteurs d'une autre dimension. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec un fruit du démon… Passionné par ces capacités, il ne rata aucune miette du combat. Il avait vu tous les 'Ice Make Lance, Floor' ou les 'Hurlement du Dragon d'Acier', les multiples armes et armures d'Erza, toutes aussi impressionnantes les unes que les autres, la force herculéenne du petit chat noir devenu grande panthère… Smoker était aussi impressionné qu'il pouvait l'être, mais ne l'affichait pas sur son visage. D'apparence, il restait dur et froid comme pour être un modèle pour son équipage.

La pette équipe réduisit rapidement les pirates hors d'état de nuire et revinrent sur le navire de la marine, un homme ligoté dans les bras. Si on l'appelait le Pivert il y avait bien une raison. D'abord il était de petite taille avec un long nez pointu, des yeux n=d'un noir profond, des cheveux rouge sang, et un long manteau vert. De plus, il avait hérité de ce nom suite à on premier meurtre. Il avait assassiné un homme à l'aide de cure-dents. Il avait fallu 142 coups et 7 cure-dents avant que l'homme ne s'effondre… C'était le crime qui lui avait valu la récompense de 1 million de Berrys pour sa capture.

Mais contre la femme chevalier, il n'avait pas fait long feu… Il fut amené devant le capitaine de la marine, ligoté comme un saucisson, assis sur le sol. Smoker le regardait du haut de sa grande stature d'un air supérieur en mâchonnant ses cigares. Il commanda à ses soldats de conduire les pirates aux fers, puis il se tourna vers ses nouvelles recrues.

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Bravo. »

Tashigi regarda son supérieur, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait son capitaine féliciter quelqu'un de son équipage. Smoker, bien qu'il soit un homme bon et attentionné envers son équipage, ne le montrait pas en général. C'était un homme qui agissait dans l'ombre pour le bien de ses proches. Mais en tout cas, il n'avait pas l'habitude de féliciter quelqu'un à voix haute. Le sergent-major souriait. L'arrivée de ces nouvelles personnes avait changée son chef, en bien.

Gajeel : « C'était trop simple, c'était même pas un échauffement !

Gray : «Arrête de frimer tête de boulons, même Lily a abattu plus d'ennemis que toi !

Erza : « Gray, tes vêtements…

Gray : « Aah ! Depuis quand je suis comme ça ?

Lily : « Depuis le début du combat environ je crois…

Gajeel : « Haha ! Avant de donner des leçons, apprends d'abord à les appliquer ! »

Les soldats regardèrent la petite scène se dérouler devant eux, une grosse goutte tombant derrière leurs têtes. C'était difficile de croire que des personnes aussi fortes pouvaient être aussi débiles… Bon pas tout à fait, car une rumeur courait dans les rangs de la marine qui disait que l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille était aussi assez spéciale malgré sa puissance…

Le capitaine Smoker ne fit rien pour arrêter le numéro, ne voulant pas paraître rabat-joie en les interrompant alors qu'ils venaient de capturer un capitaine pirate. Mais lorsque ça sembla se calmer, l'affrontement entre le dragon slayer d'acier et le mage de glace se résuma par des regards pleins d'éclairs, le chef décida de reprendre la parole.

« Bon vous m'avez prouvé que je peux vous faire confiance. Vous n'êtes plus obligés de faire les corvées. Vous serrez considérés comme des invités. »

Si le capitaine leurs avait demandé de se fondre dans la masse, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de les croire et il s'était dit que si les mages étaient quotidiennement entourés de marines, ils ne feront pas de mauvais coups. Mais, après avoir passé quelques jours avec eux, il avait su que les nouveaux ne mentaient pas, qu'ils étaient de bonnes personnes malgré leur étrangeté.

Tashigi : «Vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez ! » Dit la seconde, un sourire aux lèvres.

Gajeel : « Vous avez des boulons ou des barres de fer ?

Happy : « Et de poisson ? » Demanda Happy, la bouche toujours pleine de son précédent poisson.

Gray : « Et de la glace ?

Erza : « J'aimerais bien un fraisier aussi. »

Les marines les regardèrent avec des gros yeux, d'abord étonnés, puis ils s'exécutèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ou la cale pour ramener ce que leurs invités demandaient.

Le petit groupe se régala de leurs différents mets, sous les yeux effarés des marines. Smoker eut un petit sourire, mais il était caché derrière ces cigares ce qui fit que personne ne le remarqua. Très vite, le capitaine reprit ses esprits et ordonna à ses hommes d'une voix rude et dénouée de sentiments de se remettre au travail.


	4. Chapter 3

**Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps T.T En plus j'avais dit que je ferais deux chapitres pendant les vacances mais c'est pas le cas T.T En fait mon cochon-d'inde Robert est mort la première semaine alors ça m'a oté toute envie d'écrire… Bon non ok c'est faux, j'ai pas de cochon-d'inde… Et même si j'en avais un, je l'appelerais jamais Robert. Je pense que je l'appelerais Boulotte ^^ (je sais, j'ai un goût pourri lorsqu'il s'agit de choisir des noms…je plains mes futurs enfants) Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'ai aucune excuse pour le retard et je suis sincèrement désolée T.T**

**Sur le Thousand Sunny…**

Depuis que les mages étaient arrivés sur le navire de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, c'était la fête tous les jours. L'alcool coulait à flot (à l'enthousiasme de certaines personnes que je ne nommerais pas), la nourriture ne cessait de tourner donnant beaucoup de travail à notre cuistot préféré, et les rires pouvaient être entendu à des lieux de là.

C'était l'allégresse pure et dure. Les membres de Fairy Tail retrouvaient l'atmosphère familiale de leur guilde dans ce groupe d'amis. Ils s'amusaient autant que si ils n'avaient jamais quittés Fiore. Et ces instants de joie, après les durs combats qu'ils avaient faits à Edolas, étaient la bienvenue.

Luffy et Natsu s'empiffraient comme si c'était leur dernier jour sur terre, Chopper savourait avec des déilces des bonbons, Sanji s'affairait à la cuisine tout en n'oubliant pas de mettre une main par-ci sur des fesses par-là, Robin regardait, un sourire aux lèvres ses amis s'amuser sous ses yeux, Zoro essayait de battre Nami sur la quantité d'alcool qu'ils pouvaient boire, Wendy les regardait en état de choc devant tout ce qu'ils ingurgitaient, Franky, qui était un peu éméché, montrait ses inventions à Lucy et Usopp. Charles restait loin de ses festivités, tout en gardant un œil sur son dragon slayer.

Natsu : C'est super bon ! Même Mira fait pas des trucs pareils !

Sanji : J'ai cru entendre le nom d'une femme que j'imagine magnifique ?

Luffy : Dans mon équipage, il n'y a que les meilleurs ! Et ceux qui sont trop cool aussi… Et ceux qui sont indispensables… Et ceux qui ont la classe… Ca manque de barde en tout cas !

Chopper : Qui est Mira ?

Natsu : C'est Mirajane, une mage de rang S. Mais elle a arrêté les missions, elle s'occupe de la guilde avec le maître maintenant…

Zoro : Je vais pas me laisser faire par quelqu'un comme toi !

Nami : Ok ! Si tu perds tu me devras 100 000 Berrys !

Zoro : Quoi ?! Mais je les ai pas !

Nami : Si tu ne peux pas me les payer, ça sera multiplié par deux.

Zoro : Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Extorcatrice !

Wendy : Euh vous devriez peut-être faire attention Zoro-san, Nami-san… Vous allez vous sentir mal si vous buvez trop…

Robin : Ne t'inquiètes pas Wendy-san, ils ont l'habitude.

Wendy : Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment rassurant…

Franky : Regardez ma nouvelle SUPER invention ! J'y ai passé toute la journée dessus !

Lucy : Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Franky : Attachez vos yeux, attention les ceintures ! Je vous présente… La machine à Bip !

Il montra à son public, composé de deux personnes, une espèce de boîte grise énorme qui devait largement faire 3 mètres sur 1,5. Il y avait dessus pleins de petits boutons rouges, verts, bleus, jaunes qui clignotaient.

Usopp : Trop cool ! Et ça sert à quoi ?

Franky : Et bien, en fait, lorsque t'appuies sur ces boutons.

Il fit toute une manipulation. Il appuya d'abord sur le rouge, deux fois sur le bleu, sur le jaune, encore sur le rouge et trois fois sur le vert. Puis la machine s'alluma et un oscillogramme apparu sur l'écran. A chaque mouvement de la courbe, la machine produisait un *BIP* retentissant. Franky paraissait tout fier.

Franky : Tadaaa !

Lucy : Et ça fait quoi d'autre ?

. . .

Lucy : Ca fait juste bip ?

Franky : Bah oui…

Usopp : Mais c'est trop cool ! Franky, tu m'épates de plus en plus.

Lucy : Mais ça sert à rien alors…

Pendant leur discussion sur l'utilité de l'invention, celle-ci continuait de biper. Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip… BOUM… Bip…

Usopp : Euh ça a fait un bruit bizarre là…

Franky : Rah non… Déjà ?

Robin : Je ne pense pas que c'était une erreur de ta machine Franky-san…

Le bruit assourdissant retentit une nouvelle fois, faisant trembler le navire ainsi que son équipage.

Sanji : C'est quoi ? On dirait que ça vient de dehors…

Nami : C'est des bruits de canons, on est en train de se faire attaquer !

Tout le monde se pressa à l'extérieur sans une autre parole. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour se précipiter dans un combat. En effet, comme l'avait dit la navigatrice, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur le pont, ils apercevaient un navire de la marine au loin qui lançait des boulets de canons dans leurs directions. Plusieurs avaient déjà touchés leur cible, mais le bâteau étant fait de matière robuste, n'avait que quelques égratignures.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser son tout nouveau navire se faire abîmé, il se lança contre les marines. Et lorsque je dis lancer, c'est dans le premier sens du terme. Il s'accrocha à la balustrade, s'étira les bras, et avec un Gomu Gomu no Rocket, il vola vers ses ennemis.

Natsu : Hé moi aussi je veux rejoindre le combat ! Charles, porte moi !

Charles : Non.

Natsu se mit à sangloter dans un air pathétique. Personne ne pouvait rejoindre le capitaine mais ils lui faisaient confiance pour savoir que cette affaire allait être vite vue.

Et effectivement, Luffy revint avec son équipage seulement quelques secondes après de la même manière qu'il était parti, juste avant que le bâteau adverse ne se mette à couler.

Luffy : C'était trop simple, il y avait même pas de gradé !

Wendy : Oui mais ils ont gâchés la fête…

Lucy : C'est pas très grave. Ca fait trois jours qu'on fait la fête en même temps. Moi en tout cas, je vais me coucher je suis fatiguée.

Les autres filles la suivirent en direction de leurs appartements. Mais avant de disparaître, Nami se retourna vers toutes les personnes représentant la gente masculine.

Nami : Nous, on va se coucher, vous par contre vous nettoyez, c'est une vraie porcherie ici !

Sanji : Oui Nami-swan !

Zoro : Rah mais non tais toi sourcils en vrille ! J'ai pas envie de nettoyer moi !

Nami : D'ailleurs j'estime que tu as perdu Zoro. Et tu as de la chance, je t'accorde une semaine pour me donner mon argent.

Le bretteur faillit se diriger vers la rousse, sabre à la main, mais il fut retenu par ses compagnons.

Chopper : Bon bah au travail alors…

Usopp : Ca nous apprendra à faire la fête non-stop.

Luffy : Et viens Natsu, je vais te montrer un truc trop cool !

Natsu : Yosh, je m'enflamme !

Sanji : Eh non revenez tous les deux !

Mais déjà les deux jeunes hommes étaient partis vers une partie du navire.

Franky : Rappelez moi pourquoi je vous ai suivi déjà… Sûrement pas pour faire le ménage.


End file.
